Singing Can Lead To Love
by EverDreamingWarrior
Summary: Being Blaise Zabini's twin sister is anything but boring but Angelia Zabini is always ready for a challenge: especially when it involves the infamous Draco Malfoy. See what happens when she starts to melt his icy demeanor with just her voice. OCxDraco
1. Chapter 1: YEAR ONE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi I'm EverDreamingWarrior and this is my first fanfic on Enjoy the story and Please Review if you like it!

Written in 1st Person

Song Disclaimers: Learn To be Lonely from the Phantom of the Opera, Innocence By Avril Lavigne, Bad Day by Daniel Powter

I don't own Harry Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Angelia's POV**

I'm Blaise Zambini's twin sister, Angelia Zambini. I have long black hair with emerald green eyes and olive tanned skin. I'm about medium tall with a willowy body.  
I'm a pianist and a singer, with a very strange knack for 'reading' people's emotions and singing songs that reflect their emotions.  
Before me and my twin were shipped off to Hogwarts for the first time, we were taken to Malfoy Manor.

Why? Because the two of us were going to become Draco Malfoy's new playmates.  
Sounds weird? Try it yourself. It is very weird.

**YEAR ONE:**

My mother pushes me and Blaise up the stairs outside the huge house, making us stop once we had reached the gothic looking door.

Trained to be quiet, submissive children, Blaise and I didn't protest when our mother accidentally told us only 3 hours ago that we were going to occupy this new…job, didn't protest when she accidentally made us wear some…interesting black and green dress clothes. Didn't protest when she _accidentally_ dragged us out of the house in the rain.

Now at the present moment she is lecturing us on how to be perfect little children, how not to upset 'Master Draco' and how not to be too outgoing, loud or anything else but perfect. I drowned it out, but apparently still managed to look as if I was paying attention.

"…and **_try_** not to disturb anything inside will you? I'll be busy having a nice conversation with Narissa,"

_Probably sucking up to her for information… _I thought carelessly.

"…so please don't destroy anything, and keep close to Master Draco at all times. Oh and the final thing: don't disturb us, will you? Now let's go in."

My mother pastes a fake cheery smile on her face. Blaise and I, by contrast, had quite real solemn faces. She rings the doorbell.

The door creaks open slowly, revealing the tall frail but beautiful frame of Narissa and the smaller, arrogant boy standing beside her.

"Narissa!" says my mother, arms outstretched, walking to her and embracing her.

Blaise and I still watch from the doorstep in the rain as out mother and Narissa embrace with many 'tearful' remembrances.

"…do come in children. Or else you'll catch frightful colds." beckons Narissa.

Blaise and I step into the house slowly, taking off our raincoats to show off my rather short black dress with green trim and a high collar, cute green lace trimmed gloves and black platform shoes and Blaise's green silk dress shirt, black overcoat, black dress pants and black shoes.

Our playmate-to-be was as dressed up as the two of us, in almost the same outfit as Blaise's except his was smaller, and that he had gold buttons sewn onto his shirt.

"…Draco will show you around the house children," Narissa says with a careless wave of her hand. "We shall retire to the dining room, Lorena." she continues and I watch as her calculating cold eyes leave Blaise and I to look at my mother with a nod.

"Of course. Play nicely children."

My mother and Narissa leave us alone in the Grand Foyer.

"Follow me then." The boy casually says and walks out of the foyer to another room.

We follow silently.

There are dozens of rooms in the Malfoy Manor, about 10 bedrooms, several dining and entertainment rooms and many rooms for expensive pieces of art and the like.

I don't particularly care for these luxurious things, and I could care less about the boy.

But a job is a job, I suppose, I was just unfortunate to be picked for it.

After the tour was over, the boy led us to the spacious living room.

It was the brightest room in the huge house, large windows encasing the room's walls, semi-comfortable different shades of green couches and chairs placed with a careful artistic taste.

But what really drew my attention would have to be the piano. It was a beautiful black grand piano that was just begging for me to play it. But of course I didn't. Bad manners.

The boy arrogantly sprawls out on a couch.

Blaise and I look at each other. _Should we sit down? Can we sit down?_

"You can sit." the boy requests, still managing to sound commanding.

We sit on the couch across from him in silence.

After a while, I feel analyzing eyes on me.

I look up to meet his steely-eyed glare with my own.

Apparently he's not used to this and looks away quickly before clearing his throat to speak.

"I suppose you know my name already, it's Draco." he begins. I just barely suppress a smirk. _That's how I would have introduced myself, if I had the courage…_

"…and you are the Zambini twins. Blaise and Angelia." He looks at us in turn, silence following.

"Well do either of you have anything interesting you can do?" he says, a tad exasperated with the silence.

"…she can sing." Blaise says, shooting me a sideward glance.

I sigh inwardly. _He just had to say that…_

"Well sing us something!" Draco encouraged…well demanded.

I shrug. My mother had told us to do what he said and to be honest; I really didn't want to get punished for something I didn't do.

I get up from the green couch and while walking past my brother I hear him whisper, " _Read Him. _"

Now I mentally shrug. Fine. Whatever.

Have I told you yet that I have this weird, uncanny ability to know what someone is feeling? Well now you know. I've had it since I started playing music, which was a really long time ago….maybe 5 years old? Anyways, that's about the gist of it. Scary girl, has weird ability to read people's feelings. Now back to my train of thought.

I take a close look at Draco for the first time and see a spoiled, emotionless but lonely boy. He lacks the warmth that even our twisted family sort of has, and begin to actually feel sorry for him as I sit down at the piano.

I start to play the introduction to the song, immediately loving the sound and the way the keys feel under my fingers.

I open my mouth, and clearly but softly begin to sing.

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion_

_Never dream that out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone_

I finish the song with a pretty, echoing chord that resonates within the room, and walk quietly back to the two boys, the black haired one looking at you with admiring, proud eyes, and the blond one in amazement.

I meet his wide eyes, and smile slightly.

It is time to leave. My mother says her goodbyes, and coos over our newfound 'friend'.

Blaise walks past him, following our mother as she walks out the door, saying, "Goodbye Draco."

And I? I look at him with a careful smile. "Bye…Drake."

I see the puzzled look on his face before I run after my brother. My good ears pick up the whispered farewell:

"Bye Blaise, See you soon Angelia."

September comes in no time, and sooner then I thought, Blaise and I were getting sorted.

We were both expecting to be put into Slytherin, and it was really to be expected, having a family of death eaters.

We watched another Weasley sibling (named Ronald) get sorted,

I was called up first, before my brother.

I gave him a small smirk and whisper, "I'm more special because I'm younger." (A/N: -)

He grins in response as I walk between the long house tables to sit on the stool.

Professor McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on my head and my sorting begins.

_"Hmmmm….many good qualities I see….so what will it be? Gryffindor or Slytherin?"_

I think to speak to the hat, knowing that spoken words will just make it look like I'm crazy.

_"I'm eligible for Gryffindor?"_

_"Quite. Even if you choose Slytherin, you shall have many friends in Gryffindor. So really, any one you choose you will be accepted. But if you ask me, Slytherin would be your best bet…you're going to have a few 'more than friends'."_

_"Umm….well…..Slytherin then." _

"SLYTHERIN!!!!" shouts the Sorting Hat. I step off the dais but don't walk to the Slytherin table. Instead, I watch my brother get sorted.

"Zambini, Blaise!" says McGonagall.

I smile slightly as he passes me.

"SLYTHERIN!!!!" shouts the Sorting Hat once again.

Blaise steps off the dais. Step for step, we walk side by side to the Slytherin table.

Draco beckons to us both, and we sit beside him, on his other side are Crabbe and Goyle.

The year passes by fairly quickly, and Draco quickly makes sure that Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and I sit on either side of him at every meal.

Draco thinks I'm sweet and cute. He's told me this more than once. And behind these almost too nice compliments, I know he's amazed at how I know his feelings when he hides them. Beside this, I know he doesn't like me, putting aside everything everyone else says.

Christmas arrives and on Christmas break, Blaise and I visit Draco.

We sit comfortably in the living room once more. As we laughed, Blaise urged me to give Draco his Christmas present.

"Come on Angel! Even bad boys in Slytherin need presents at Christmas!" Blaise pleads with me.

"Blaise, I already gave you your present this morning, remember?" I say patiently.

"But what about Draco?" he whines.

"Drake." I turn to face him. He has an amused type of smirk on his lips. I stifle a smirk of my own. "Would you like your present?"

"Whatever." he replies casually, his eyes telling me a different story.

"Ok then. Drake, may I use the piano?" I say pleasantly.

"Be my guest."

I sit down comfortably at the piano, and start to play.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cus I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by _

I get off, and finally realize that I'm accepted. Not by just my brother or family but by friends, however little they care doesn't matter. I'm finally accepted by someone. And I like the feeling.

Christmas ends soon enough, and we go back to Hogwarts.

One weekend, late at night, I walk in late into the Common Room. I had been in the library, studying.

The only person in the Common Room was Draco, looking moodily into the fire.

To my extreme surprise, there was a very…very random piano in the room.

I read him with ease, and even someone without my "ability" could have seen that Draco had had a bad day.

I start to play and sing for him:

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

_(yeah...)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day _

"Thanks Lia." he says after I finish. I was shocked by the nickname but I figured out that I didn't mind. It was nice, him calling me by something else than my name.

I swing my legs around the bench to face him. I shrug.

"It's my job."

"Eh?"

"My mother says any interaction with a Malfoy is to make them satisfied."

"She said that?"

I nod. "To Blaise and I. Now I'm sorry Drake, but I've got to get some sleep. Goodnight." I get off the bench and start to walk towards the girl's dormitories.

"Lia?" his voice stops my steps. I turn to face him.

"I don't need entertainers…I need a friend. Will you and Blaise be my friends?" he gives me rare shy smile. Which I return.

"Of course." I reply truthfully.

"And another thing?"

"Hm?"

"The piano is Snape's birthday present for Dumbledore. Who knows why he needs one but don't tell anyone, 'k?"

I nod.

"Night Drake."

"Night Lia."


	2. Chapter 2: YEAR TWO

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wow I ACTUALLY got like...3 reviews! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Well Here's another update! Thank you for All the Faves and Chapter Lookouts! Leave a review :)

**No, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Song Disclaimers[There's alot of them -.-" Promise;Whatever Will Be;Never Underestimate A Girl by Vanessa Hudgens, Teenagers By My Chemical Romance, Welcome To My Life; Shut Up! by Simple Plan and Complicated by Avril Lavigne

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter / Year Two:**

I'm in shock. One day my mother had been beside me, comforting me and fixing my hair.

The next day I find my poor, broken hearted father looking at the female body on the floor of the foyer of our house.

This is my mother's body. Dead.

Avada Kedevra. 2 simple words that took someone out of my life forever. Someone who actually meant something in my life. Traumatizing? You would think so.

It's quite tragic really. But I survive. Somewhat.

I start to sing a song that expresses what I'm feeling right now and what I know I must do.

_I need to become strong, as corny as that sounds. I can't afford to lose anyone else to the Dark Lord. No one will know it's me when they see me next._

_**What you think about this?  
I been holding it in now I'm letting it flow  
What you think about this?  
I'm gonna do my own thing yeah I'm flying solo so  
Don't tell me how its gonna be  
On my own  
And the thing of it is  
There's nothing round here that I'm gonna miss  
Cause you're holding me down  
I just wanna fly  
There comes a time when I gotta say goodbye  
To the life that you see me in  
Here's where I begin  
**_

_**And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me **_

There's a voice in my head  
Telling me come on, come on, move on  
There's a voice in my head  
Telling me I know my right from wrong  
They say what doesn't kill you can  
Make you strong  
Now I know what it means  
You can try to bend but you ain't breakin my dreams  
I'll be making mistakes  
Comin up at a loss  
I'll be tumbling down  
But Like MC shake it off  
I'll stay cool cause I know who's boss  
Of me, myself, and I  


_**And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me  
**_  
_**I'll keep movin even when the beat is gone (I will)  
I'll keep doin what i got to do to carry on (I will)  
So don't hold me down cause i'm gonna fly  
and the time has come and gotta say goodbye  
To the life that you see me in  
Here's where I begin  
**_

_**And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me**_

But that was a while back and it doesn't hurt as much as it used too.

Right now myself and Blaise are in Draco's Mansion. Me specifically? Well..ummm I am sneaking around in his home, looking for said boy.

I skip around in the hallways, and stop suddenly when I hear high pitched, angry voices coming from the second Master Bedroom.

It was a confrontation and an argument. There was yelling and screaming, and it made me wince, the kind of words they were using.

Of course, the two people in the 'starring roles' of this dramatic scene of this movie are Draco and his Father.

Draco had become a lot less intimidating and a lot more open to me than before but still…he scared me.

But his father was a different story. To put it bluntly, Lucius scared me. Completely scared me.

Right now, they are fighting about why Draco refuses to take the Dark Mark, and why he is not being loyal enough to the Dark Lord, amongst other things.

I cringe at the topic. No one should be treated and pressured into something like this. Especially not by their own father.

I sigh inaudibly. It wasn't fair to Draco. Really. How he can survive with these discussions daily is beyond what I can comprehend.

I suck in a breath as Lucius storms out of the room fuming. He had not gotten Draco to see from his point of view.

'_Hm. Good for him._ ' I thought. The boy had guts, I had to give him that.

I put a trembling ear to Draco's door and my good hearing picks up something. A song that must be coming from Draco's mp3 player on speakers :

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming** _

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**

The song ends and suddenly the door I was hiding behind opens and I fall into the waiting arms of Draco Malfoy.

Oops. Busted.

"Hey."

I get up out of his arms to say hi.

"Hey. We're waiting for you downstairs." I say with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm.

I turn and start to walk out the door expecting him to follow me downstairs.

The words "How long were you there for?" stop me in my tracks.

_Uh oh…_ I think.

I turn around to face him, my face guilty.

"Enough." is the whispered answer from my mouth.

"…just don't say anything about it to anyone and we can forget about it."

I nod wordlessly.

"Sorry." I say, barely above a whisper, as I start down the stairs.

He stops me by gently holding me back by a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be going upstairs anyways so stay here. I'll get your brother."

"'k." I lean against the railing, closing my eyes, concentrating on his footsteps getting farther away.

"Cara? You alright?" It was Blaise.

I jump slightly and open my eyes. "Yeah," I smile easily. "I'm fine. So where are we going Drake?"

He looks at me mysteriously and winks. "You'll see."

The three of us walk up the many, many stairs until we come to the top. A closed door is blocking us from entering the attic.

"You brought us up to clean up the attic?" Blaise ventured to guess why we were up here.

"Well Father didn't exactly like the attic not being used and said it was a waste of space so…" He opens the door.

"We made a music room."

It was an enchanted room, like all wizarding rooms and houses.

"It's quite a work of complicated magic. Any song you want to hear or sing, just write on the scroll over there. Holograms of a band will appear on that stage, and will disappear if you are 'filling' in for a band member. Ingenious no?" he explains with pride and [of course arrogance.

"Quite." Is the simple answer from Blaise.

"It's beautiful." I breathe.

Draco gives me a rare, small smile. "I'm glad you like it Lia."

"So what do you think about those teenagers eh?" says Blaise, starting up a conversation.

"Well – " I start to say but I get cut off by a song.

_**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you **_

Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your head  
Youre aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They say oh  
Teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did  


_**They say oh  
Teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me **_

They say oh  
Teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now

Teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me 

"Where did that come?" Blaise asks, annoyed, when the song was over.

"Drake…" I turn to see him sneaking away from the enchanted scroll.

"His fault." I say winking at Blaise, pointing to Draco.

"Aww, Lia, you're no fun." He pouts.

I shrug. "You should never underestimate a girl Drake."

_**It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance** _

**She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should**

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

**She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not**

**She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should**

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

**She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice**

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

"It wasn't me I swear!" Draco holds up his hands after the song was over.

I turn around to see Blaise hiding behind a column.

"Blaise…" I say dangerously.

"Eep." He says, hiding fully behind the pillar.

A hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Just leave it alone Lia." Draco says seriously.

_**Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told** _

**I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land**

**These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse  
**

_**Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?** _

**Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe**

**'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land**

**Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land**

"Alright Blaise, not even Draco can stop me now!" I say, half serious but half not serious, as I run after my 'screaming in terror' brother, while Draco shaking his head. 

**Christmas Break…**

Blaise and I have set up a tradition to visit Draco every Christmas Break. The reason for this tradition? It was most likely because he told me that he was always lonely at Christmas. I felt sorry for him. Hence the tradition.

I walk into the room that Draco and Blaise were sitting in to hear Draco yell:

"THAT BLOODY POTTER!" before he storms out of the room, passing me on the way out.

I blink in confusion before sitting beside my brother.

"Harry said something to him before leaving…and he's really mad right now." Blaise explained quickly.

"Really? I didn't notice." I reply sarcastically.

"Go after him." said Blaise, ignoring my last comment.

"Why me? You know Blaise, right now would be the perfect time for you and Draco to have a nice heart-to-heart conversation–" I reply nonchalantly, not noticing him twitching.

"Because," he gritted out. "You can make him feel better."

"I can?" I'm still playing innocent.

"You can read him."

"True." I give him a quick hug. "Sorry brother. And I know. I was just teasing."

Blaise relaxes. "Yeah, well-"

"I'm going, I'm going!" I say, laughing as I run out of the room.

He smiles at my retreating form.

I run up the stairs to the music room. Of course, he's there sulking like a regular Malfoy. Not sparing him a glance except to read him, I go up on stage, quickly writing the name of the song that I want to sing.

Setting up, I still saw Draco still fuming.

Taking a breath, and hoping Blaise was right about the whole 'You're able to make Draco feel better' thing, I start singing.

_**There you go**_

_**You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you** _

**You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me**

**It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right**

**It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

**There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do**

**You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not**

**You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face**

**It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down**

**Will never bring me down**

**Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

**Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

Draco looks at me with something like gratefulness and I let go of the breath that I was holding, knowing that he's once again calm.

"Your voice is beautiful Lia. It always calms me down when you sing." he says looking me straight in the eye.

I smile back softly. "No problem."

**Back at Hogwarts…**

_Ugh._ I think, sickened.

Blaise pats my shoulder comfortingly as both of us watch, with twin disgusted looks, the scene before us.

Pansy Parkinson, a fat, blond girl was literally pasted all over Draco Malfoy. They were going out, but did she really have to be…so…

I shiver uncomfortably as Blaise steers me out of the Great Hall and away from the disturbing sight.

**Early Summer in July…**

Up in the Music Room, Pansy for the first time had [apparently been invited over when Blaise and I were over.

_I really don't like this._ I think as I watch Pansy cling to Draco.

I'm not jealous, I just don't like the way she's treating Draco or the way she acts. It was…quite frankly nauseating. It was also bothering me the way Draco's emotions were non existent. I had sort of succeeded in getting him to open up to me and I don't exactly appreciate this sudden 'change in Draco's heart' that Pansy brought with her.

Suddenly I snapped. _I can't stand another minute of this…this…conversation_! I scream mentally.

Locking eyes with my brother, I climb on stage.

Blaise joins me after a few moments, with an acoustic guitar in hand.

I nod at him, and he starts to play.

Grabbing a microphone, I start to sing:

_**Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is** _

**Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become**

**Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**

**You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become**

**Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**

**Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see**

**Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**

Draco's eyes apologize silently to me after we finished.

I forgave him, but couldn't stand being in the room with Pansy for another minute.

"Owl us when you get a chance Drake." is the only thing I say before leaving the room, and the mansion with Blaise at my side.

"That was very good Cara. I'm proud of you." he says quietly, handing me my broom.

"Why thank you brother." I smile, hugging him before both of us mount our brooms and fly into the clear blue sky.


	3. Chapter 3: YEAR THREE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! EverDreamingWarrior here - Thanks for the reviews and favs everyone!

One thing to clear up: yes her name is Angelia, Lia is Draco's nickname for her.

Please keep reviewing so that I have motivation to write more -

No I don't own Harry Potter.

Song Disclaimers: _I Don't Have to Try_ by Avril Lavigne; _Unwanted_ and _Tomorrow_ by Avril Lavigne, _What's This?_ from the Nightmare Before Christmas Sung by Fall Out Boy, _Hanging By A Moment_ By Lifehouse and _I Can Do Better_ by Avril Lavigne

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YEAR 3: Feelings to Develop Here!**

It was about Mid-August when I went to visit Draco again.

**Up in the music room…**

"I think this is becoming out hideout." Blaise says, stretching out on the hardwood floor.

"I wouldn't mind." I remark.

"Well sometimes we hang out in my room." Draco protests.

"Room**s** Drake, you have more than one." I argue.

"And if I didn't you wouldn't have any place to stay overnight." he retorts.

"True…but still." I relent a bit but not enough.

"Fine, **rooms**."he gives up.

"I love winning." I smile brightly.

"Can the loser have something from the winner?" Draco asks pitifully.

I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Like…"

"A song." he looks proud of himself.

"…hm…fine." I pout cutely as I read him. Right now he's smug, calm, cool, laid back and lazy. All those things put together equal the Draco Malfoy.

I smirk as I get up and jump on stage.

Before singing I state the dedication: "This is the Draco Malfoy Theme Song."

_**I'm the one, I'm the one who knows the dance  
I'm the one, I'm the one who's got the prance  
I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants  
I'm the one who tells you what to do  
You're the one, you're the one if I let you  
I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants**_

Hey you, follow me I'll take the lead  
Can't you see  
Don't you question me  
You just do what I say

I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready, get ready cause I'm happening  
I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready motherfucker cause I'm on the scene  


_**I don't have to try  
To make you realize  
Anything I wanna do, anything I'm gonna do  
Anything I wanna do I do  
And I don't have to try**_

Don't you disagree  
Cause you know it's all about me  
Be at my beck and call  
I'm a know-it-all  
And it's all your fault

I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready, get ready cause I'm happening  
I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready motherfucker cause I'm on the scene

I don't have to try  
To make you realize  
Anything I wanna do, anything I'm gonna do  
Anything I wanna do I do  
And I don't have to try  


_**I don't have to try  
To make you realize  
Anything I wanna do, anything I'm gonna do  
Anything I wanna do I do  
And I don't have to try**_

Don't have to try

I end the song to hear Blaise and Draco laughing loudly.

"Can we go shopping for school supplies now?" I wink as I jump off the stage.

**Back at Hogwarts…**

I just don't get it…why is Draco ignoring me?

Something just doesn't feel right…he's never done this before…I can't really believe that he's ignoring me like this…why…

"Draco."

"Angelia."

That's all we ever say to each other since the beginning of the school year. I sigh as I turn the corner and bump into the very person I'm thinking about.

"Lia? Are you alright?"

"No Draco, I'm not."

_**All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face  
and I sat up straight  
**_  
_**Oh yeah yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you**_

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

No I just don't understand why you  
Wont talk to me it hurts that I'm  
So unwanted for nothing don't  
Talk words against me

I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

I tried to belong it didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
It's been so long  
I write this song, that's what it takes

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
Make me go away yeah yeah yeah  
Make me go away

"Why are you ignoring me? What did I do? I thought that we were friends and that maybe…maybe…"

I get up without his help and run away.

I'm so confused. What am I feeling?

**The Next Day…**

A hand on my shoulder stops me just before I enter the Great Hall for lunch the next day.

"Lia?"

I spin around to meet the same apologetic eyes that I had seen the past summer.

"Draco." I say coldly before starting to walk again. But the hand is firm and stops me from moving.

"Lia." My name being said by him, more gently this time makes me turn around to face him.

"What." I know that my usually clear green eyes are right now steel cold and glinting.

He winces slightly.

"I'm …sorry."

My eyes widen. Had the Draco Malfoy just apologized to me?

"Father's been…insistent lately…and I didn't want you to…worry. About it."

Silence.

"You shouldn't have blocked me out."

"I know."

_**And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't**_

When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today[today...  


_**I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
yeah, it's a different day,  
tomorrow,**_

It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't

Give me a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today...

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow  
its a different day

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

Tomorrow... it may change 

_**Tomorrow... it may change **_

_**Tomorrow... it may change **_

_**Tomorrow... it may change**_

I try a smile on. It's a bit weak but it holds. His lifeless gray eyes turn blue in happiness but turn gray once more when he blinks, his mask back on.

"Let's go."

"Yes sir."

I might not be fully healed from his ignoring me, but I definitely feel a lot better from his apology.

**Christmas Break…In The Music Room…**

"You know, there was this interesting song I heard a few days ago and I know this will probably be bad luck but if the Dark Lord celebrated Christmas, I think this is what it would be like." I say, jumping on stage with Christmas mood enthusiasm.

"Blaise? Little help?"

My brother is already on stage back to me, strapping on a black electric guitar.

I smirk at his back. We're really in sync sometimes.

"I felt that!" he says without turning around.

I stifle a giggle, taking my place in the center of the stage, spinning in my hands a green and black microphone.

Feeling Blaise's eyes on back and taking that as a signal to start, we both know to skip the lengthy beginning and I on cue, start singing:

_**Whaaaaaat's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, jack, this isn't fair  
What's this?**_

What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs

What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?

Theres children throwing snowballs  
instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside

Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?

What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?  
They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?

Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare the moment,  
snare the moment  
little cozy things  
Secure them in their dreamland  
What's this?

The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around  
Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt this good before  
This empty place inside of me has been filling up  
I simply cannot get enough  
I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?

I jump off the stage and land crouched on the ground laughing. I do so love that song.

All three of us are now laughing from the silliness and the now good atmosphere in the room.

Draco flicks his wand casually, making 3 mugs of butterbeer appear on a tray on the floor of the music room. He hands us each a cup before taking a content sip out of his own cup.

I take in a large gulp of air after I finish laughing.

"Lia?" Draco calls my name.

"Yes Drake?"

"You know…it's a good idea."

That's all he says before I start laughing helplessly again.

**Back to Hogwarts on Valentine's Day…**

An owl swoops down in front of me carrying in its beak, a green and black envelope.

I blink. Blaise usually sends me pink or red ones…

I pet the owl before gingerly taking the envelope out of its mouth.

'To Angelia; From A Secret Admirer.' was what I read on the envelope.

I let out a breath. Thank Merlin it wasn't from my father. I was expecting a howler.

I contemplate if I should open it here…but that's not a good idea, especially because I've now got almost the whole entire Slytherin table looking at me expectantly.

I shake my head and put the envelope along with the card into my messenger bag, being careful that it doesn't get squished by my other books.

Concentrating on eating once again, I think about who could have sent me the card.

Maybe Blaise decided to lose the frills this year…or maybe not.

Another owl, the one that both Blaise and I share, swoops down to greet me.

"Hi Pan," I murmur to the owl, stroking its head. "Is this from Blaise?"

She nods and after dropping the card on the table, flies away.

This unfortunately was the card I had been expecting.

Frills: check, pink: check, red: check, hearts: extreme check.

It was … a huge heart shaped card with the works of Valentine's Day, with the words in bright pink and red: I LOVE YOU!!! – your loving brother, Blaise.

You twitched. I hate pink. And like every year, I throw the horrendous card into the air, and ignite in on fire, and keep eating my breakfast calmly as the ashes from the card fall to the ground behind me.

I know everyone behind me and in front of me are stifling laughter and giggles. I know because I can hear him, that Blaise is moaning about how many hours he put into making that card only for me to burn it up.

All of this is really a big act. Blaise knows I would never intentionally do something so bad to something so elaborate, no matter how much I hate it. Actually, that was all an illusion, and I really just sent the card to my room. I'll thank Blaise for the card later and then we'll argue about why he has to choose those colours etc etc.

I smile as I get up from the table and join my brother's side. I pat his shoulder and we walk to class.

**Later…**

Just before lunch, I walk down to the dungeons to change my books for the rest of the school day. Blaise accompanies me and we're laughing about how another year's Valentine's show has gone, once again, smoothly.

"So what did you do with the other valentine Cara?" he asks me, as I walk into my dormitory.

"Nothing. It's in my bag." I reply.

"Are you going to open it?"

"Yes."

I take in a deep breath and remove the seal from the back of the envelope.

Opening the card, a song comes out.

_**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you

I close the card silently and put it between the pages of my favourite book.

I'll never figure out who it is, but at least I can treasure the feeling of someone liking me…

Walking to lunch, Blaise wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"So who is it?" he winks.

"No idea," I say.

I feel a fleeting presence behind me and I spin around to try to catch a glimpse of the person. But no one is there.

"No idea…"

**Early July at the Zabini Mansion…**

"I'm glad we left." Blaise says angrily barging into our conjoined room.

"No words. I've got no words Blaise." I agree with him, storming in right after my brother.

"Catch." He says, throwing my favourite microphone that is green and black at me.

I catch it with ease and turn it on.

I hand him his favourite guitar pick and watch him set up his guitar.

Blaise starts playing his guitar and I join in singing after he completes the intro.

_**Uh, yeah you can do it**_

I didn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me

I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm OK  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
Cause with me, it's all or nothing

I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why

I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

You're so full of shit  
I can't stand the way you act  
I just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much lemonjile as I can  
And I'll do again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cause you know, you know you're nothing

(I'm so sick)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why

I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

What'd you say  
I told you so  
You know that  
Cause I always know  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  


_**I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better  
**_

_**I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better  
**_

"I feel a lot better now." I say, throwing myself on my bed.

"Hn."

"Let's forgive him?" I ask innocently.

"Sure."


End file.
